guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jormungand
Ok, I realize this page doesn't have much info on it, but that's because I don't know much. I ran into this boss in Drakkar Lake while doing the hero-slaying quest from Sif. He was in the northeast portion of the lake, very near to Koren Wildrunner. I later checked wiki for info on him and didn't find anything. As a hunch I went back and searched the entire lake portion and couldn't find him. My guess is that he's similar to Maw in that he can spawn in a variety of places in the Far Shiverpeaks. (Also, it's hard to compare without seeing them side by side, but he seems to be even bigger than Maw). As another oddity, he had the green hero glow of a necromancer (or maybe a ranger, hard to be 100% certain), but every skill I saw him use was a Warrior skill (Earth Shaker is the only one I remember for sure so I added it, but he did use other skills). Sorry that I didn't get any screenshots. --Colonel Popcorn 11:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Encountered this boss 2x in one sweep of Drakkar Lake. got his green. Also got a screenie of a poor rabbit dropping stuff...Yamagawa 01:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::He's green? Wtf mate --Blue.rellik 01:46, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Yah, he's got a green. Page added and should now have all the relevant bits. Got a screenie of the boss himself cropped and posted. perhaps not the best choice (henches are visible), but... well, at least the 2nd time we fought him, we knew 1) screenies were wanted, 2) there'd be no confusion which boss was him... yes, first time we fought him he popped as we were aggroing another boss on his patrol. We were unable to make out his profession. I can confirm he does make use of warrior skills, but so many GW:EN foes use skills from more than one profession. Add that I'm colorblind so not willing to judge by his aura, and we leave someone else to make a determination as to his profession. For reference, one of the 2 spawns was a we were crossing the lake with the Lady of the Lake on it, one of the spawns was south of there. IF someone harasses me, I have screenies showing approx locations on the mission map. Yamagawa 01:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Doh, I misread your comment, Blue Rellik. Yah, he looks green. Judge yourself necro or ranger or what, but he doesn't look to be a monk. Yamagawa 02:37, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That looks to me like a Ranger aura. Compare pics of Maw just to be sure. You could also test it by just using elemental damage on him, right? Don't bosses have same armor bonuses as players?--Darksyde Never Again 14:38, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I just did a quick check with a pic of Maw I had, the green looks more or less the same. On a side note, is he bigger than Maw? Judging from his picture, he looks way bigger --Blue.rellik 05:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::As I said earlier, it's hard to tell for sure without any kind of reference, but when I was fighting him I got the impression that he was much bigger. --Colonel Popcorn 14:05, 29 August 2007 (CDT) I met this dude, he popped up, slapped my Ogden a couple of times, lost maybe 2% health then he retreated back into the underground... was all I saw of him, but MAN was he big?! way bigger than Maw imo =) Majnore 14:48, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Profession? If he's a warrior, why does he have the "green" aura around him?-- (Talk) ( ) 14:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) i think he might b n/w, any1 thought of tht? :) I've got other screenies of him that show his aura better: Jormungand Alive, Jormungand Exploited (images are ~150KB each). I may be colorblind but that doesn't resemble warrior to me. Yamagawa 20:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) It's just occured to me... if he IS necro, then he may get an observable(?) soul-reaping bonus. Bear in mind the bonus will likely appear over his head, which will likely be someplace off your screen. Another thing to do until we know what his profession is run around with the apropriate secondaries (Ranger or Necro) till we encounter him and verify skills directly with a signet of capture. Yamagawa 20:55, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe he's a thumper :P Or one of those silly melee necros from RA O.o 69.40.244.195 20:35, 28 September 2007 (UTC) To me, it looks like a duplicate Maw the Mountain Heart, but just different skills and profession. That's the only thing different about Jormungand and Maw imo. although i c Yamagawa's point. It is most likely it is for soul reaping bonus, and it probably does appear over his head. i dunno, i never fought him yet. When i do fight him i'll check. I have a maphttp://aycu23.webshots.com/image/35982/2005592076269027360_rs.jpg of where I found him in HM.24.149.28.230 07:38, 19 November 2007 (UTC) "i think he might b n/w, any1 thought of tht? :)." Couldn't we then test this using a N/Me and if he is, be able to use the cap signet on him? GW-Anon 19:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :no. cap signets can be used by any character on any boss; they simply wont see any skills in the dialogue box if the boss does not have any skills from either the characters primary or secondary profession. since the hypothesis is that he is a n/w with only warrior skills, a n/me with a cap sig could neither reject nor support it. 08:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) hyptohesis Has anyone else noticed that Frost worms consistently appear in specific areas of the Jormungand explorables? My hypothesis is that if you rezone enough times eventually that frost worm will be Jormungand. I encountered a frost worm twice in the area of Drakkar Lake described. Sound feasible? 69.246.236.111 04:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't say consistently. I did an experiment, zoning in and checking the known spawn area many times. I was able to find a Frost Worm less than half of the time. Maybe I'm failing to trigger its appearance, either through not searching a large enough area or by not performing the correct action. Anyone notice how the Worms always seem to pop up when you're already fighting a double group of centaurs?--War Pig5 23:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) grandest of them all omg have u seen the size of kinslayer? bigger than a plane Trivia The dragon that GM Dave of Final Fantasy XI likes to use to punish players is also called Jormungand. mendel 09:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hypothesis Correct 69.246.236.111 is correct, there is a Frost Wurm spawn not far from the exit into Jaga Moraine from Bjora Marches, i used to do Glacial Farming and at one point Jormungand spawned where the Frost Wurm should have been, i didn't take any notice though. 20:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) More specific locations, please If he tends to pop up in specific locations (so, he may not), please provide the locations (maybe with maps) someone! GW-Susan 02:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Okey dokes found him in varajar fells right next to the res shrine slappin these modniir around MAN HE WAS BIG! Spawned with 2 other snow worms. Heres a pci with minimap thingy. (And yes i have 4 monks) http://img373.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw124ac4.jpg 22:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Here's one in the southeast Bjora Marches --War Pig5 21:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Ironic Is it ironic that Jormungand, the snake that is slain by Thor's hammer during Ragnarok, is the one wielding the hammer here? :Yes 22:31, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Reviving old conversations ftw, yay ::He's a Necro, he died, came back, got the hammer, and is dishing out revenge -->Suicidal Tendencie 00:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Elite Capture So I was being lazy and wanted to see the fastest and easiest way to cap earthshaker, but as a primary mesmer, I don't think I'll be able to cap it off of him. If I go necro to cap a necro boss i won't be able to cap the warrior skill, and if I go warrior to get the skill I won't be able to cap off of a necro boss... So, I'm not going to go through the trouble, but if anyone has experience on this sort of matter, it might be useful to add to the page? I imagine one would need to be a necro/warrior combo to cap this skill off of this boss.--Apoptosine 01:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :X/W might also work, but I've only seen him once ever, so testing is out. RoseOfKali 07:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Any combo works. Hoss Rainswell is the first example of this (just look at the first comment on the talk page, by Gares). --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't consider that solid proof, since he's much older than EOTN, but it's definitely a strong support. If only this worm was easier to find. ^_^ RoseOfKali 17:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC)